1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held edge banding machine and more particularly pertains to providing a gun dispensing means for edge banding tape that allows a continuous length of tape and adhesive to be positioned against a receiving surface, and further providing trim blades to trim the tape automatically for the needed width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tape dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, the use of tape dispensers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of dispensing rolls of adhesive tape are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,099 to Kienzle discloses a dispenser for package sealing tape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,117 to Arai, Oki, Maemura and Funaki discloses a laminate and seal-adhesive tapes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,269 to Handy discloses a battery-powered dispenser for hot melt adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,108 to Akers, Scholl, Smith and Williams discloses a hot melt adhesive dispensing system of the hand-held gun type. U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,427 to Erickson discloses a dispensing gun for wallboard tape and joint compound. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,335 to Cohen and Blivice discloses a manual dispenser for heated adhesive.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe hand-held edge banding machine that allows a continuous length of edge banding tape with adhesive to be dispensed from a banding tape machine whereby, the edge banding tape is trimmed upon application automatically.
In this respect, the hand-held edge banding machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a gun dispensing means for edge banding tape that allows a continuous length of tape and adhesive to be positioned against a receiving surface, and further providing trim blades to trim the tape automatically for the needed width.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hand-held edge banding machine which can be used for providing a gun dispensing means for edge banding tape that allows a continuous length of tape and adhesive to be positioned against a receiving surface, and further providing trim blades to trim the tape automatically for the needed width. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.